


5:35

by lilized



Series: Tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Moira O'Deorain mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilized/pseuds/lilized
Summary: Jack had always been a light sleeper and the knocks on his door would have woken up the dead. He fumbled looking for his phone and grumbled out loud when he saw the time.Or: The one I wrote after seeing Moira's origin story because Gabriel's face broke me.





	5:35

Jack had always been a light sleeper and the knocks on his door would have woken up the dead. He fumbled looking for his phone and grumbled out loud when he saw the time.

5:35

He had slept only two hours, who the  _fuck_ …

 

“I’m coming!” He groaned hoping to make them stop with the incessant noise.

 

The door swished open to reveal none other than Gabriel Reyes, Jack could feel his posture stiffen, he brushed a hand over his eyes. Either Gabe was here for a round of hate sex or to fight; Jack was too exhausted, physically and emotionally, for the first and the second could very well wait office hours.

“For God’s sake Gabe, do you know what time is it?” Jack sighed.

“I-I…” Gabe stuttered and that got Jack’s attention. Gabe never stuttered. He looked at him, he had his hoodie on, but he couldn’t see any shirt under it, he was wearing his trousers but no shoes. He looked like he had run away from his own bed like there was a fire. His face was pale and his eyes kept skittering around. Jack moved to the side.

“Come in.” He said. There weren’t many things that could spook Gabe and Jack knew exactly where ‘Talk to Jack’ ranked in Gabriel’s list of things to do in a crisis.

Gabriel nodded, when Jack closed the door, Gabe hurried to lock it. Waiting for him to calm his breath, Jack wondered if Gabe would welcome a friendly touch or if as much as a pat on his shoulder would jumpstart a lecture about the uselessness of pity.

Gabriel’s fingers were shaking.

 

“Gabe…”

“Doctor O’Deorain. Do you remember her?”

Jack frowned, he remembered a discussion some months back with Gabe. They yelled at each other, like they always did, Jack declaring the geneticist didn’t have the moral fiber to be in Overwatch and Gabriel telling him he was an arrogant self righteous fool.

“I recruited her in Blackwatch.”

Jack felt the familiar mix of rage and exasperation that assaulted him whenever Gabriel just chose to find his orders completely optional, which was more and more often. He opened his mouth to bark he couldn’t believe the nerve Gabriel had to come here to flaunt his insubordination–

“She did something to me.” Gabriel turned to face him and Jack reeled back. His eyes were wide in fear as he held up his hands, his fingertips disappearing into smoke. “I wanted…I-I thought it wouldn’t be much different from SEP. That I’d be stronger, or faster, or…”

His voice cracked and hung his head between his hands, his whole body quivering and threatening to disappear around the edges.

 

For a second, the past years of constantly being at each other’s throats evaporated from Jack’s mind, the only thing left in him was the overwhelming need to protect Gabriel.  

Jack tugged him close and wrapped his arms around him. It felt like they were twenty-one again, only one another to lean on after another gruesome day in the Soldier Enhancement Program.

Gabriel buried his fingers into Jack’s hair and his face into the crook of Jack’s neck.

 

I’m here, Jack said without speaking. I’m not going anywhere. I still l–

 

“Jack. I thought I could handle it alone, but I can’t.” Gabriel looked around like he was worried to be overheard which was …odd, since they were in Jack’s private quarters. He moved his head so his lips would tickle Jack’s ear, it sent a shiver down Jack’s spine for more than one reason

“There are things you don’t know about Overwatch, Blackwatch, even the U.N.” His whispered words were so soft Jack could have missed them if a penny had dropped in the room. “Do you trust me?”

Jack’s eyes locked with Gabriel’s. He went quiet. Did he trust Gabriel? Five years ago he would have answered: with my life. But now, after all the heartbreak, the anger, the spite?

 

Jack felt like the right answer should have been ‘No’. Yet, it wouldn’t have been the honest one.

“Yes.”


End file.
